Who are you?
by QueenAlexandra78
Summary: Walking home late from work one night Kagome sees a homeless man outside her apartment building. Should she help him or just give him some money and keep it moving? Lemons will appear.
1. Chapter 1

'I hate working. I hate this job. I'm tired of school. I just want to be home on the couch watch TV, that's all why is it so hard to get that.' She looked up at the TV in the bar, 'I guess I'll just watch the news and clean these glasses.' Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the woman that sat on the other side of the bar. She continued to clean the glasses, and watching the news. 'poor little doggy you'll find a home',

"Heyyy! Can I get some service here?" Kagome looked over to see the woman yelling. She sat the glass down with the rest and walked over to the woman.

"You know you can say that word umm… what is it oh.. excuse me..yep that's it" she placed her hands on her hips and looked at the woman. "well, excuse me, can I get some damn service?" Taking in a deep breath before she lose her job. "Why yes what ever do you want ma'am?" taking out her note pad. The woman smiled "well see that's not so hard, how about a margarita please" Kagome wrote it down feeling this woman was going to scam her tonight, "coming right up".

Turning back around to look at the TV, someone changed it to the game. 'Can't ever have anything at this damn bar' she finished the woman's drink and slid it to her. She went over to the group of gentlemen that just sat down. "You bitch!" Kagome turned to see the woman soaked in the margarita. She walked over smiling "now what do we have here, maybe next time you should be nice to your bartender". Kagome tried to turn away, but the woman reached for her hair.

They started to fight, "you filthy whore", "let go of my hair slut", "hey! Break it up". The manager came in between the two woman, grabbing Kagome and telling the woman to leave. "Yeah bitch get to stepping" Kagome yelled at the woman spitting blood on the floor. "And you go home!", shocked she turned "Miroku what do you mean go home she started it" pointing at the door. "Look at you, your face is cut up and your hair…". "Fine, I'm gone."

Throwing her towel on the bar and heading to the back to get her stuff. 'I see that little bitch I swear'. Lost in her thoughts one of her co-workers walked in the locker room. "Why you got to be a hot head huh?" putting on her jacket, "cause I can't do anything right." She walked right pass him and out to her car.

Driving home she blast the music trying to forget the fight, work, everything. Singing to the radio she almost missed her turn. Parking the car she got her bag and headed to the entrance door of the apartment. _'often, often, girl I do this often'_ , she took out her key card to get in the door. "Do you have some change", she looked down and saw beautiful golden eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm, I don't have anything on me… sorry" he looked down and turned away "thanks". Keying in to the building _'I can't just leave him there right?'_ She walked in to the building and to her door. Putting her bag down she changed and went to get something to drink _'I can't leave him there', 'but I can his not my responsibility', 'but what if that was me I would want someone to help..'_. She put her cup down, grabbed her key and headed back outside.

Pushing through the door the man wasn't there anymore. Looking around, he was on the other side of the street, Kagome ran over to the other side. Now out of breath "Heyyy!" the man turned surprised to see the woman from earlier ' _she's talking to me'_ he looked around him to make sure he wasn't crazy.

" Are you talking to me?" lifting up holding her side "Yeah I am, want to come inside, get clean and have a hot meal? Since I didn't have money." ' _This is stupid, well at least I tired'_ , the man just stood there staring at her. "Okay, guess that's a no..?" she turned around to walk back, "wait, I could take a bath" he smiled at her. _'He said yeah..'_ she turned around "good, now follow me" she smiled and headed back to the apartment.

He gather his things 'why is she being nice to me', 'just go with it we get a bath', he smiled at the thought of a bath. She keyed the door holding it for him, 'his stuff?, he can bring his important stuff right?'.

"Hey,… umm your stuff, maybe you can take your important stuff?" Kagome looked at him with a concerned look.

"all my stuff Is important…" He looked at her and at his bag. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea, bath or my stuff..bath, my stuff'_. "Fine ill…" She cut him off before he could finish. "I got a storage room in the basement, you can keep it there sound good?" She smiled at him and ushered him in. He nodded and followed her to the basement. ' _This is nice, so bright and clean.. Can't wait for that bath'_. Almost bumping in to her, he stopped and followed her eyes.

"I don't keep anything in here, so it's not a problem for your stuff and if you need something you can come down and get it cool?" she turned and looked at the man. He golden eyes staring straight into her soul, feeling awkward she moved out the way. Clearing her throat, "you can put it here?" he looked at the empty storage area, "you sure it's safe for my stuff?" She smiled and started to walk back "Yeah, I promise now hurry up I'm hungry".

He nodded and placed his stuff down, closed the garage, and retraced his steps. He followed her to her door, "welcome to my home", locking the door he stepped in behind her surprised at how clean and white it was. Looking at the girl she was more emo looking, she didn't match her own home. "So you can bathe and I'll cook, umm here is a towel and washcloth, bathroom is first door on the right." She walked to the kitchen.

He watched her leave what he thought to be the living room, he walked down the hallway in to the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door he ut the towels down and turned to water on. He looked in the mirror, he hadn't shaved in months. Removed his clothes nervous to put then on the white rug he placed them on the door hanger.

Stepping into the shower he closed the door. "ahh.. now this feels good" He put his head under the water. ' _shampoo, I don't think she would mind'_ He started to wash his hair and body, the smell of strawberries fulled the bathroom. Rinsing off he stepped out and turned the water off he noticed his clothes were gone and a pair of scissors and a razor was on the counter.

Hearing the water turn off she placed plates on the table, trying to hold on to the phone. "yeah I know impulse I guess you can say." Her best friend yell into the phone making her have to pull it away from her ear. "I know, I know, if anything happen I'll text you okay?"

Hearing the door open, "I got to go okay bye.." putting the phone down he turned around to see a handsome 5'9 golden eyed, freshly shaved, white hair man in her presence, with only a towel on. Still looking him over, " do you have something I can where? You took my clothes." Snapping back " oh yeah their washing, my ex left clothes here, hopefully you can fit." She handed him the clothes and watched him walk back into the bathroom, his back muscles tensing as he walked.

Her heart rate was pounding so hard she could hear it. "Um.. so what's your name?" He walked back out the shirt hugging his muscles a little, "Inuyasha, yours?" He sat at the table. 'Somethings different now', "Kagome" She plated the food and poured something to drink. Sitting on the other side of the table watching him pray then eat. "What's up with you?" He looked up the noodles hanging out his mouth. "What do you mean?" He placed the fork down and chewed looking at her intensely.

"You just seem different don't know if its cause you shaved or bathe, Whats your story?" More interested in him then the food in front of her she lend back in the chair and popped open the beer in her hand. Inuyasha finished chewing and lend on the table with his beer. "Short or long?", drinking some of the beer, "Long." Raising her eyebrow bringing the beer from her lips.

"Well, I'm a bastard child, dad cheated on his wife, dad goes home tells his wife of 300 years he got a child on the way and his in love with the mother." Looking at his lips as he spoke 'bastard child huh?'. "Wife wasn't having it, dad moved with me and ma after I was born, leaving his first born and wife. 11th birthday comes around, coming home from school found the house up in flames, come to find out mom died in the fire. Dad tried to fix me and his relationship, but I ran away been on my own since.

End of story" 'Was that a tear?' "Wow, didn't expect that. Why you didn't go to a friend's house or something?" He looked inside his beer bottle, "I wanted to disappear" his voice shaky with every word. "Look I'm sorry I made you tell me that, umm.. I have a spare room you can stay here you don't have to live out there anymore." He looked at her actually seeing her for the first time, dark hair, icy blue eyes, crop top and sweats, relaxed and welcoming. He smiled and looked away, "Okay I'll stay".

'He said yes again…' They finished their food and got to know each other a little bit more before heading to bed. "So this is your room for however long you like it to be" she opened the door to a red and white room, with a TV and game system. "Thanks", "don't mention it" she closed the door behind her.

–Thump-

She looked back, but decided not to open the door. Once he heard her door closed he let a few tears make their way to his cheeks, 'a bed…a bed'. He got in the bed and fell right to sleep. Kagome in her room texted Sango saying she was still alive and everything was okay, deciding not to tell her about him staying here. She put her hair in a bun and got in bed, falling asleep as her head hit the pillow.

-beeeep….-

"Shut the hell up" hitting the snooze button on the clock. She got up and smelled bacon 'omg breakfast' She walked out the room and into the kitchen still half sleep. Wrapping her hands around the figures waist, "umm, you made breakfast, look at you being sweet."

She kissed the figure on the cheek and hit the button on the coffee maker and sat on the couch. "I take it your still sleep", hearing a unfamiliar voice she jumped off the couch and ran to the closet to get her bat. "You got some explaining to do coming in here cooking my damn food."

Inuyasha walked out the kitchen putting his hands up to stop the bat from hitting his face. "owww there!" She dropped the bat forgetting about him being here, "omg are you okay?" She grazed her hand over his arm sending goose bumps up to his neck. "yeah I'm good, watch where you swinging that thing" pointing to the bat to move away from her touch.

Still taking in him being here, "umm this might sound weird, but can you put a shirt on please.." he turned to look at her, but she walked away to put up the bat. He smirked and put his shirt on. "I'm sorry about the whole hug and kiss thing." She sat back on the couch turning on the TV.

He blushed at the thought of it and plated the food. "No problem, but you never told me your story" handing her the food. Biting in to the toast she moaned, "this is so good, thank you" she looked over to him only to see him staring her down, he smiled "my way of saying thank you, so this story" still staring at him 'damn'.. "umm my story" clearing her throat. "Goes like this raised in Cali, my mom and I lost my dad and brother in a drowning accident at the lake house a year ago.

Mom took it hard, me I became a rebel. Dropped out of college my last year got this apartment and I work at a bar at night. Nothing too interesting." She bite into the bacon and moaned "so good". He look down at his plate not wanting to know, but needing to know.

"And your ex-boyfriend?" She look up in shock he asked, "dead end. 3 years down the drain. College party, drugs, alcohol, lots of sex and a broken heart." She got up, put the plate in the sink, and headed to her room shutting the door.

'You had to ask' He got up and cleaned the kitchen up. Turning to the living room he saw pictures of what looked like friends and family. A door open Kagome walked out in a heavy black cardigan, black crop top, and leggings with combat boots. "Lets go get you some clothes, cant wear my ex stuff doesn't fit" smiling she grabbed her clutch and open the door. Stunned in what she had on she went to get his shoes, and headed down stairs with her.

She unlocked the car and motioned for him to get in, 'a bartender that drives a brand new mustang' he smiled at the smell of the car, and the fact that he was in a car. Heading to the mall she blast the radio, singing at the top of her lungs with no care in the world he stared at her, starting to feel this weird feeling as he watched her. She turned to him and smiled, looking back at the road 'what's this feeling?' pushing it off she parked the car and hopped out. He got out following behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Yall I hope yall are liking the new story. I'm working on a new chapters for "Bright White and a Dark Purple" and "Scarlet Thirst" Im just stuck a little. This chapter will have Lemons. So beware if you are not comfortable. Enjoy Sweeties.

"Whats your style are you a skinnies and vans or polo and Sperry's?" looking over the top of her sunglasses as they enter the mall. "More skinnies and vans" smirking at her knowing he got her approval.  
"Well then rocker lets head this way." She pointed to a store that was dark with neon lights everywhere. Looking around the mall he bumped in to Kagome, getting a head full of hair that smell like vanilla. Taking in the scent before he moved, ignoring him bumping into her she pulled out some clothes she thought he would look good in.

Pushing him to the fitting room with the clothes, she sat on the couch waiting for him to come out. "Sooo, how do they fit?" yelling as she texted on her phone. "Good I guess, I don't have to model all of these do I?" Looking up from her phone her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "Inuyasha, who knew you were a lady killer?"

He had on black skinnies, red plaid shirt and a hat. Her heart skipped a beat, from just looking at him. He noticed a change in her scent, but didn't know how to say it. "Do you need any help with anything?" not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha, Upset the woman did not notice her, and feeling this pike of anger that she was staring at him still. "Were going to take all the clothes in that dressing room and his going to walk out in the ones he got on."

Inuyasha not taking his eyes off of Kagome. 'There's that feeling again' they both thought to themselves. The store associate just did as the woman said and rung up the clothes, shoes and bagged them. Finally breaking the stare battle that was happening she swiped her card and walked out the store. Inuyasha grabbed the bags and headed out behind her. "I think we got everything, plus I got work in a hour, I got an idea" She turned walking backwards to face him, "and what's that?" .

Smiling at him struggling to carry all his bags "come to work with me…", she turned around and bit on her lip hoping he would say yes. "I don't have anything else to do", he watched as her cheeks raised giving off that she was smiling. He put the bags in the car and got in.

Heading to the bar Kagome couldn't hold this question anymore. "Can I call you Yasha?" Staring at the road she saw him nod his head in approval. "Can I call you Kags?" turning to look at her. 'Why are his stares so intense?' She nodded her head too while turning up the music. Finally at the bar, they hopped out, "Kazaana" Yasha said as he shut the door. "Yeah, my best friends boyfriend is obsessed with wind tunnels, don't know why though." She shrugged her shoulders and headed in the bar. Going in after her he sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Whatcha having" a dude walked up to Yasha at the bar. "Something on tap" He searched the room looking for Kagome, but didn't see her. "Here ya go" sitting the beer down he looked at the dude as he picked it up. "Whats ya name man?" holding out his hand. "Inuyasha, yours?" He took his hand and shook it. "Bankotsu, but you can call me Bank. You here looking for someone you keep scanning the room?" Letting go of his hand he starts restocking the toothpicks for the next bartender.

"Yeah, but she ran off somewhere" taking a sip of the beer, "that's strong". "I told my boss nobody likes it but he won't stop ordering it" smirking as he saw the look on dudes face. "Hey, there you are, come with me" looking up "Kagome, you know this guy". She ignored Bank as she pulled Yasha to the back. "Why you ignore him?" Yasha said as he watch Kags look for something. "Remember ex-boyfriend that's him". Yasha eyes widen to the thought of them together. "Wait him out of all people" pointing to the bar.

She threw a towel at his face. "When did you start feeling comfortable enough to comment on my love life?" she moved passed him and got him a card. 'I just…' "Anyway why are you giving me this?" she looked at him in his golden orbs, "you thought you were going to just watch me all night, I'm going to mold you into a bartender tonight" Shocked he shook his head. "Wait, I'm a homeless person, homeless people don't work we beg" shoving the towel back at her. "So me casa no su casa?"

She put on her puppy dog face, "you hurt my feelings", he couldn't take her looking like that he gave in. 'that was easy' "Alright I hope you learn fast Friday nights are the most fun". She tied her shirt up in the back revealing her side tattoo and her belly ring. Embarrassed to see this much skin from her he turned around. 'Didn't see the tattoo last night" Looking at the floor as he turned, "hey the rent got to come from somewhere, at least I'm not down the street shaking my ass on a table". The image popped in his head and he felt his pants tighten. 'Kami help me'.

He walked out to the bar with her as she yelled, "Who's ready to party!" everyone in the bar yelled and the music turned up. "Okay we control music, lights and drinks. Since your new you can do the music, light, and if people want water you get it. Plastic cup is for water and here's the pipe for it. Ice is under the bar here, you got that?" He nodded his head 'Kami, I haven't worked a day in my life save me'. She gave me a pat on the back and moved to the other side of the bar.

"Okay lets turn the lights on." Multiple colors swirled in the room and some went to the beat of the music. 'that wasn't hard'. He looked around the bar to see Bank saying something in Kagome's ear. He felt the need to go over there, but why. 'Were not anything she is just nice person helping me get on my feet right?' He heard a smack that echoed in his ears through the loud music. "Get out Bank, your shift is over no reason for you being here".

Bank touched his cheek not surprised by her reaction. "What you got a new toy and now you don't need me huh?" He saw her eyes ignite with anger from his words. 'aw hell yeah this about to get good bring it', Ready for her choice of words to pierce him in his heart, she just turned and served the customer his drink and moved to the next. "What the hell Kagome, yell at me, hit me or something" She looked at him and that's all she need to do before making the next drink.

"That's how it is silence huh fine.. I'm out" he walked out the bar and to his car. "I guess you didn't need me huh" straddled by his voice, without looking up she spoke "want to make drinks with me?" she smiled as he got a glass and made a rum and coke for a customer. Throughout the night everyone in the bar had a good time laughing and enjoying the music. The bartenders took some shots throughout the night.

They called last call and got done with it in 20 mins. For the rest of the night they were on the dance floor tipsy and dancing to the music. Miroku closed the bar, sending Kags and Yasha home for the night. Yasha helped Kagome up the stairs and to the couch. He went and closed the door when music started to play he turned around and found a dancing Kagome in the living room. Embarrassed by the way she was dancing he looked the other way and moved to the kitchen.

Turning the sink on to get her some water he felt arms around his waist. Kagome moved her hands up his shirt revealing his abs, she moved her hands up his back and vanished behind him. 'Damn it Kagome' he left the kitchen with the cup in his hand. The lights were off and he couldn't see anything, the music changed to a slower pace, the lights started to change colors in the apartment. 'Where the hell party lights come from?' He couldn't take more of this "Kagome where are you?" She called out his name, she was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. "Kags, drink this water, you need to sober up", she pushed him in the chair and sat in his lap. " I.f I drink th..is I can do wh.. at I wan.t." he took in a sharp breath in frustration.

"Is that the only way to get you to drink it?" she nodded her head giggling. "fine .. now drink" She snatched the cup and drunk the water and threw it on the floor. She sat in his lap looking into his eyes, 'kami, I don't want to be rejected' , she rubbed her finger around his face until she got to his lips. She traced the lining of them 'Kami, please', leaning in she felt the heat of his lips on hers, he moved his hand to her hair to deepen the kiss. Parting her lips she let him enter his tongue moving around exploring as she suck on it, shocked how into this she was he moved his hands down her back to grip her ass.

She let out a moan in his mouth that spiked his interest. Biting on his bottom lip, he looked her in her eyes, getting lost. 'Kami' "Kagome, I only want to this if your completely okay with it." She looked at him his eyes making her full with lust. "Come on", grabbing his hand and moving to her room, sitting him on her bed. "I been getting this from you I don't know what it is, but I just know that right now I just want to go with it." Looking into this eyes she saw his was getting lust filled. She reached to her shirt and lift it up, her black red laced bra catching his eye.

Yasha pulled off his shirt, he has tattoos on his arms and a bible scripture on his chest, his skin glowed from the moonlight also, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down...

'It must have been a long time since he had some'. Kagome gasped at his manhoo, it made her nervous, but the feeling of having him near is what drew her to him and she couldn't shake it even if she wanted to. Yasha walked toward Kagome and looked her in her eyes "Can I have you?" Not having to think about it she replied emotionally "Yess!". He kissed her with such passion that a burning in her heart was sparked and she couldn't contain herself anymore she had to have him.

He picked her up putting her on his shoulders sliding her panties aside with his tongue and it was so fresh, and tasted sweet. Yasha was thirsty for more. Kagome moaned to the feeling of him licking, sucking and playing with her clit, her nails went into the ceiling and into his back, she loved the thought of it being him, the moment couldn't be any better. The intensity of the lust in-between the two was high, Yasha couldn't hold out any longer needing to feel her.

He laid her down gently and unhooked her bra and when he say her breast he had to have them, he climb on top of her licked all the way to her breast, he sucked, and licked all over them, Kagome started to lose control of her moans he was driving her crazy, he slipped her panties off while he kissed on her neck and lips.

Kagome just wanted him inside of her knowing what he felt like made her body squirm at the thought, Yasha slipped one finger inside of her, he felt her folds tighten he placed another inside of her and pumped slowly. He had to hear her moan, smell her arousal grow. Sensing she was now ready for him he took he breast in his mouth and placed her hand on his member. Moaning from the nibbles and licks from him she stroked him trying not to lose her pace.

Groaning to the warmth of her hand sliding up and down him, it was too much to take he needed her. He picked her up and moved to the headboard of the bed, placing his back against the wood. He wanted her to sit on him, to see her face as she slide on him. He picked her up, before placing her on top of him he kissed her lips and stared her in her blue eyes 'damn'. She looked at him upset he removed his lips, she watched as he placed his hand on his dick waiting for her to make the next move. Looking back at him the entire time she slide on his dick, "Kami", her moans excited him, her head fell back as he stretched every fold she had.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey yall enjoy going to be continued lemon!

Kagome let out a deep breath/trying to catch her breath, her nails went into his shoulders, she crashed her lips into his kissing him with such passion as she increased her pace. He groaned feeling her insides tight around him, "Fuck Kags, ride it baby". Smiling at him she bounced faster, he placed his hands on her hips and followed her speed with his, "Ahhh baby!, i..m Im coming!". He smiled at her moans of climax, "Good baby give me another" he rolled them over as he spread to legs and deepen his thrust, hitting a new spot that made her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Aww baby you like that? Say it?" " ohh baby Iiiii.. Like it". Licking his fingers he placed them on her clit as he watch her shake into her next climax. "Oh baby come suck daddy" he pulled out of her and watched her crawl over to him and lick his member. " Oh fuck" throwing his head back, he placed his hands in her hair, feeling her take him deeper into her mouth. "ahh, baby suck the tip… oh fuc..k" She stopped and bended over for him. He couldn't resist a taste. Expecting to feel his member, a flick on her clit sent a shiver throughout her body.

"Ahhh, Yasha", her juices all over his lips, he smacked her ass, and slipped his member in her deep, and thrusted at a fast pace making her come back to back. "Kami InuyahhhhhhA!" She squirted on the bed, feeling him in her stomach he picked her up and laid down as she rode him,he could tell in her eyes that he was hitting a spot that made her look sexier, out of nowhere he came up, grabbed her kissing and putting a hickey on her neck.

Noticing something moving in the mirror she watched as the moonlight made their bodies look good together, she ride him faster feeling his member throbbing. He couldn't take anymore he turned her on her stomach and found her G-Spot she moaned louder than before he kept hitting it she squirmed. She pinned him on his back and she rode him harder, and bounced faster he put his hands on her hips. Looking in the mirror he saw the moonlight hit Kagome making her beauty, "I can't go any more ride it baby, make me nut ".

Enjoying the challenge until she felt his hands grab he waist keeping her locked in his brace until he was done. She rolled off and laid next to him on his chest she gave him a kiss and kissed her on the forehead and both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hey yall! It's been a long time. Im sorry for the long wait. I just didnt know where to go with the story. Kinda slowed it down a bit. Its all written just going back through to see if i like it. Hope its what you guys been waiting for. Hugz x Kizzez

Feeling the sun on her cheek Kagome tried to move In the bed when she felt something stitch her ear. She looked over to see Inuyahsa laying in the bed naked, but she was more drawn to the ears on his head. Looking from the ears and his face she slowly moved to touch his ears,'there so soft' she moved her hands in a circle motion over the tip of the ears on down. Hypnotize by the ears she didn't see Inuyasha watching her enjoy herself he tighten his grip on her, jumping back "im sorry I just…" he kissed her before she could finish. "umm, why you stop?" watching him move away from her out the bed. " I don't want you to get addicted that's all" he got out the bed and moved over to her and picked her up.

"Where you taking me?" holding her head 'I did drink last night' He looked down at her "we are going to take a bath together, and talk" he turned the water on and put bubbles in the tub. 'how did we get to this?" she looked at him not understanding what was going on he was just on the side of the street now he was running her a bath like he knew her. "Do you think this is happening a little to fast?, Like this story of us getting together happen quick?" he looked at her and smiled "Well lets tell the writer to slow it down for us then, but I kind of don't want to slow down." Blushing at his words. "I felt something for you when you came and got me, since then Ion know I just like feeling wanted" He looked in her ocean blue orbs trying to see if the feeling was mutual. "I don't want to slow done either" she kissed him and got in the tub, turning off the water so it didn't over flow. "get in" she sunk in to get wet all over.

He stepped in behind her and pulled her close. Touching the tattoo on her side, "So got any secrets I should know about?" She turned to look at him, "I sometimes watch porn its my dirty treat to myself don't know why but I do" both laughing, what about you 'tell her', you'll regret it' "umm before I became homeless I use to do the sugar baby thing" Surprised Kags turned to see his face. "Really now that explains a lot from last night." Enjoying the look she was giving him, "Well I can arrange for you to get another dose if needed" Shivers ran over her body at the thought "nope I'm good". 'Why you tell her that, tell her the other' shaking the thought from his mind. "Yeah after the whole family thing I ran, long story short met this lady said she would give me everything I want if I did stuff for her, so I did." Feeling like he was leaving something out, "so why leave?", 'she open the door now tell her', "umm, I don't know…" 'shit' . "When your ready you would tell me right?" smiling at him, "I don't like secrets" she twisted his nipple. "Ouch, ok I will now stop". Laughing she turned back around and started to wash her and him.

"So what are you doing today?" putting clothes on she turned to see him. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom in his towel, he dropped it and walked over to her. "Well we can start with taking your clothes back off". Nibbling on her ear, she smiled and fell back into his arms for another round of pleasure.

Rolling over a smile crossed her face. She moved her hand up and down Yasha side of the bed. Opening her eyes, the side of the bed was empty. "Where is he?" Getting out the bed and walking around the room, the bathroom the light was off. She open the bedroom door and walk to the share room the light was off too and empty. Moving to the living room, the kitchen lights was on and food was cooked on the stove. Still no Yahsa. The apt started to feel emptier than it did before. Putting on her robe and slippers "The storage room" grabbing the keys.

She ran down the stairs, the echo of a door shutting Rang in her ears "Yasha..." Turning around the corner the hall way was empty. Scanning the numbers "28… 28", she found hers and opened it. "Empty" a pain struck in her chest and tears started to fall. She moved towards the door that lead to outside, a flash of white passed the door. Without warning she ran and opened it "Inuyasha!" she saw the white haired man jump in the sky and locked eyes with her. With that he was gone, taking her heart. Running in the direction he went she lost sight of him. "Fuck man.. Are you fucking serious?"

Walking back to the apt, the door was kicked in . Stepping slowly in the room she looked around, but everything was normal. She closed the door and went back to her bed room to see a woman staring at the bed. "Who the fuck are u?" The woman turn around to face Kagome, "Well I be damn it's the bitch from the bar. How you doing sweet cheeks?" Anger filled Kags eyes, "The question is why the fuck are you here?" Seeing the anger in her eyes the woman back off. "Just coming to collect what's mine, but obviously nothings here for me." The woman walked pass Kags, taking in her smell. She couldn't just let her leave, not that easy. "What did you come to collect and Why my place out of all places?"

Following her in the living room. "We'll it has white hair and the most beautiful gold eyes you ever seen?" Keeping her cool Kagome followed the woman out her apartment, " and why u think something like that would be here?" Turning to look her in her eyes, "Cute, your playing dumb..well because we look a-like and thought it may have drifted over to you so I followed you .. But since your acting innocence you can always tell Yashie that I'm looking for him". Kagome walked the woman to the main entrance of the apartments, "your name is what ?" Smiling, "Kikyo, and FYI I'll forget the bar thing if you bring him to me here's my card, See ya around." Putting her sunglasses on she walked down the street.

A hour passed since Kikyo was at the apt. Still trying to wrap her mind around all of this running to the spare room where Yasha slept. Pulling out drawers and opening the closet door . "Empty." Falling on the bed she could still smell his scent on the sheets." I'm not crazy he was here." Going back to the kitchen to see what he cooked her before he left. "Noodles" a smile crossed her face, walking over to the fridge to get something to drink she notice a note on the fridge. "That wasn't there before., was it?" Unfolding the paper tears rolled down her face. " I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave. But if I didn't she would come to your place. And that's the reason I left.

Hell she probably came anyway to scare you or to see what kind of person you are. Kags I really enjoyed being with you these few weeks. I'll see you soon I promise" P.S. don't be mad at me when you see me please." Sitting on the floor of the kitchen she held the paper to her chest trying to stop the tears. "What now am I supposed to wait on him? Is that what he thinks I'm going to do? I don't even ugh." Heading to her bedroom she got dressed for work and walking to her car she looked up in the sky. "Ugh..Why me?" At work it was loud and everyone was drunk. "Miroku what's going on?" "We'll Banks came in upset and then this happen, I just don't know anymore" Shaking his head he walked to the back of the bar. Walking over to the bar to get a tray and her apron. "So where's your boy toy?" not making eye contact, "I don't know", putting on her apron. Banks pushes his body on to hers, grinding to the music playing, The locals rooted for them to keep dancing.

"You want to know why I'm like this?" " Not really" pushing him aside. He gripped her wrist bringing her back. Whispering in her ear "It's because that dog was without his leash this morning, yelling at me that I need to watch you we'll his gone. Who the hell is he to tell me what to do? But the good part is that his gone and I have my baby back all to myself." Shocked at what he said she didn't notice him putting kisses on her neck and rubbing the middle of her back. Kags was dumb founded why is he doing this? Coming back to reality, "Banks can you stop nothing happening between me and you anymore, plus we at work." Upset that she rejected him twice, "It's a bar this stuff happens all the time!" Feeling disgusted by him, "I'm waiting tables you got the bar." Throwing the towel down, "Fine then that's how you want it, but don't call me when you want me." Rolling her eyes she bumped into a man, "I'm so sorry I'm such a cul- Yasha?" Looking down at the fragile woman. "Yasha? This Sesshomaru is no Yasha".The man moved away and continued to walk to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Confused Kagome picked up the napkins that fell. Watching the tall long haired man walking over to the bar. "I need to get this together first Yasha dips out, Kikyo kicking doors in, and now this dude looks like him." Trashing the napkins, she went from table to table getting orders and drinks. Ignoring the following eyes and focusing on the job. Dancing on the dance floor, singing karaoke with the locals. "Kagome get down", "Sango, my baby come here you're in town", "yes I'm kind of not trying to bump in to Miroku can you leave?"

Looking around, "Ummm yeah but why u avoiding him?" "we'll we kind of hooked up once," "and you didn't tell me I tell you everything why you holding out information?". "Because it wasn't as great as I thought you know soooo yep anyway hurry up ok ." "Ok." Walking to the back. "Rain, what are you doing right now?, "umm texting what you need?"  
"we'll can you do the tables something came up," Looking up from her phone. "you about to hook up again with banks?" Shocked, "ugh no why u think that". Turning towards the bar, "cuz he doing that thing where he looks like a dog in heat"

Laughing the girls looked over at banks dancing with some college girls, but locking eyes with Kags. "well you don't have to worry not doing anything like that just need a personal" Giving in, "ok sure be back not closing with that wreck over there." "Thank you I owe you one." Throwing the apron and getting her jacket she walked out with Sango. "So why you here?" Walking out in the parking lot, " I needed to check on you honestly I heard about some break ends in your neighborhood and then the homeless man." Kagome turned away from Sango, "why you move like that?". Shit, "what do you mean?," "that was like it's something else to it turn".

Laughing, "it's nothing putting her hands in her pocket. Kagome started walking, "talk now" "ugh I fucked him, got him a job at the bar, then he ups and leaves and this bitch I got in a fight with kicks my door in looking for him and he leaves a notes saying don't be mad?" Throwing her hands in the air. "...woah there" putting her hands on her cheeks "this is a lot, why you didn't tell me?" ,"well heat of the moment, but it's over he's gone and there's a look alike in the bar this is just the world fucking me right in the" Looking back towards the bar the long haired man was standing outside looking at the two woman... "Get in the car"... "You heard him." " yeah he wasn't loud right?" they stepped back ready to run. " I said get in and I don't want to chase you"... Getting in the car, the man closed the door and walked to a car ahead of them. "What did you get me into now Kags?" " I have no idea but doesn't it seem exciting" ... "No not at all"

Sitting in silence watching the trees go by "what was that I swear I saw something" "yeah a tree, a flower, a bush, oh I know what it was a another tree". Rolling her eyes Sango stared out the window, "you know since college you turned in to a real ass, why?". Kags crossed her arms waiting on her friend to answer. "because I'm always mixed in your crap smiling, but I'm not trying to be one… I'm cold I dont know what's going on". "True, can we at least get some heat in here, gosh feels like we're in the mountains." The heat came on a second later, at least their considerate".

Laughing Kagome looked out the window and they were in the mountain "were dead! were dead! what kind of person brings people to the mountains in the summer , crazies that's who.!" A big beautiful house came in view almost a cabin like, a voice came over the intercom in the car '"under your seats are coats and boots they should fit, put them on and come to the house please." The drawer under the seats unlocked Sango pulled it out and there were two jackets and boots. "What else we gonna do ,but not work with the man. Only because they're considerate that's it." Getting out the car hand in hands they walked to the house, "why they park far from the house? why walk?" Kags looked back,

" Maybe they don't have winter tires who knows". Sango tighten her grip on Kags hand, "stop with the punts not needed right now,". Laughing getting closer the smell of coffee and food hit their noses. Following the smell they got closer to the house. "what if they parked far and have us walk to the house for it to blow up when we get inside,?" " naw too much work. Ummmm, the door opened automaticity,? "Looking at the lit house in aww. "Can I take your jackets here are slippers?" "So what killer has a butler?" Still looking around "I guess a rich killer", doing as the butler asked. "Food is in the kitchen."

Looking still shocking and taking in the place, "the master will be with you in a min." In the kitchen, a long dinner plate full on food and drinks cover it , "oh my" Sango placed her hand over her mouth, "so umm eat? Don't eat?" Looking at each other, "eat wait… don't,eat fuck it", grabbing a plate and fulling it they ate."Their trying to fatten us up" Laughing, "it's a part of their master plan." Finishing their second plate, " so why don't we look around. Gives us time to find a way out what you say lets go." Walking around the house there was no sound of anyone even the butler. Moving down the hall pictures of normal things were on hanging no family pictures. "what no family pictures?, no wait here's…. a dog, just the dog weird."

Smiling Sango peeked around the corner "a game room wow I would have love to grow up here." In aww "yeah me too". Papers ruffed in a room next door, "who's there?" "Shit go…go" . A man came out looking up and down the hall "shhhh" he went back in the room. "Okay time to go ..." Turning around the butler stood in their way "come this way please..." Turning around walking down the hall for the girls to follow. "Cramp!" "ok" leading the ladies back into the kitchen, "master will be right with you." Feeling antsy "I can't sit here and wait bring him here now.!" Sango grabbed Kags "no I want this over." "I do apologize ladies for keeping you waiting," Kags slowly sat down not understanding what's going on,, "is this a joke?... This is a joke right?" "I don't think so" Sango sat down next to Kagome.

"Hi Mr. President?"

A/N: Sooo that took a quick turn. :) I hope your enjoying this as much as i am. Just have to edit the remaining chapters. For my folowers that are following my other storys, their written too just have to go back and see if I like it. Until next time. Hugz xKizzez


End file.
